Morze w Ogniu/Akt 2
[[Plik:Gangplank VU Login Screen still.png|thumb|300px| na pokładzie statku Dead Pool.]] Walka na dokach, Most Rzeźnika, Wymiana ognia Mam osmalone gardło. Dym z pożaru magazynu wypełnia moje płuca, ale nie mam czasu na złapanie oddechu. T.F. ucieka, a ja nie mam zamiaru znów ganiać go po całej Runeterze. Dzisiaj go złapię. Widzi, że nadchodzę. Odpycha kilku pracowników doku i biegnie wzdłuż nabrzeża. Próbuje użyć karty ucieczki, ale depczę mu po piętach i nie może się skupić. Pojawia się więcej Haków. Są jak muchy przy wychodku. Chcą zablokować drogę, ale T.F. rzuca w ich kierunku kilka wybuchających kart. Pokonanie kilku Haków to dla niego pestka. Co innego walka ze mną. Ja mam wyższy cel i T.F. dobrze o tym wie. Biegnie wzdłuż nabrzeża tak szybko, jak tylko może. Walczy z ludźmi na doku, dzięki czemu mogę go dogonić. Zauważa mnie i chowa się za ogromnym kręgosłupem wieloryba. Jeden strzał z mojej broni roztrzaskuje jego osłonę, wypełniając powietrze kawałkami kości. Próbuje odciąć mi głowę, ale zestrzeliwuję jego kartę, gdy ta leci w moją stronę. Wybucha niczym bomba, przewracając nas obu. T.F. pierwszy się podnosi i rzuca do ucieczki. Strzelam w jego kierunku. Haki biegną do nas z łańcuchami i szablami. Odwracam się i ładuję serię prosto w ich brzuchy. Zanim ich wnętrzności dotykają ziemi, ja odwracam się do T.F. Celuję w niego, ale moją uwagę odwraca wystrzał rewolweru. Więcej Haków i jeszcze lepiej uzbrojonych. Chowam się za kadłubem starego trawlera i strzelam do napastników. Słyszę tylko ciche kliknięcie. Muszę przeładować broń. Wrzucam do bębna nowe naboje, pluję ze złością na ziemię i wracam do walki. Naboje i bełty wbijają się w drewniane skrzynie. Jeden z nich odrywa mi kawałek ucha. Zaciskam zęby i prę naprzód, trzymając palec na naciśniętym spuście. Los pożera wszystko. Jeden z Zakrzywionych Haków traci żuchwę. Kolejny wpada do zatoki. Trzeci zmienia się w bezkształtną masę mięśni i tkanek. Odwracam się i widzę, jak T.F. ucieka w głąb doków rzezi. Przebiegam obok sprzedawcy ryb zawieszającego na haku węgorze. Jeden z nich jest świeżo wypatroszony. Jego wnętrzności spadają na dok. Sprzedawca odwraca się, wymachując hakiem. BUM! Odstrzelę mu nogę. BUM! Kolejny pocisk trafia w jego głowę. Odsuwam śmierdzące resztki brzytwopłetwa i idę dalej. Brodzę po kostki w krwi ryb i Haków, których zestrzeliliśmy. To zbyt wiele dla takiego lalusia jak T.F. Zwalnia, żeby przypadkiem nie pobrudzić sobie ubrań. Jestem parę kroków od niego, gdy nagle T.F. zrywa się do biegu. Zaczynam tracić siły. ''- Spójrz mi w twarz! – wrzeszczę.'' Jak można uciekać od własnych problemów? Jakiś hałas po prawej stronie przyciąga moją uwagę do balkonu, na którym stoi dwóch Haków. Strzelam i balkon rozbija się o dok. Dym z lufy i kurz przesłaniają mi widok. Biegnę w stronę odgłosu jego obcasów odbijających się od drewnianych desek. Pędzi w stronę Mostu Rzeźnika na drugim końcu doków rzezi – to jedyna droga ucieczki z wyspy. Nie pozwolę mu się znowu wymknąć. Kiedy docieram do mostu, T.F. nagle się zatrzymuje. Początkowo myślę, że się poddał. Potem zauważam, dlaczego to zrobił – po drugiej stronie stoi masa osiłków uzbrojonych w szable. Nie cofnę się. T.F. odwraca się i widzi mnie. Jest w pułapce. Spogląda przez barierkę mostu. Zastanawia się nad skokiem, ale wiem, że tego nie zrobi. Skończyły mu się pomysły. Powoli rusza w moją stronę. ''- Słuchaj, Malcolm. Żaden z nas nie musi tu umierać. Jak tylko się stąd wydostaniemy...'' ''- Znów uciekniesz. Tylko to potrafisz.'' Nie odpowiada. Spogląda w inną stronę. Podążam za jego wzrokiem. Za mną na dok wchodzi niezliczona ilość zbirów z szablami i rewolwerami. Gangplank musiał wezwać wszystkich chłopaków z całego miasta. Dalsza pogoń oznacza pewną śmierć, ale życie nie jest dziś dla mnie najważniejsze. Otoczeni, Nad otchłanią, Nurkowanie Haki się nie spieszą. Już nie muszą. Wiedzą, że jesteśmy w pułapce. Wygląda na to, że przyszły tu wszystkie cuchnące zbiry z Bilgewater. Nie ma odwrotu. Na drugim końcu mostu drogę ucieczki blokuje mi banda Czerwonych Bandan. Rządzą wschodnią stroną nadbrzeża. Gangplank jest ich szefem; tak jak jest szefem Haków i niemal całego miasta. Za mną wolnym krokiem idzie Graves. Ten uparty drań ma gdzieś całą tę sytuację. Czasem naprawdę mnie zadziwia. Powtarza się historia sprzed kilku lat. Jesteśmy w bagnie, a on nie słucha. Chciałbym powiedzieć mu, co naprawdę się wydarzyło, ale to nie ma sensu. I tak mi nie uwierzy. Jak już coś sobie wbije w ten wielki łeb, niełatwo jest to z niego wybić. A nie mamy aż tyle czasu. Cofam się do barierki. Widzę rozwieszone pod mostem korby i rolki ze sznurem. Daleko pod nimi płynie woda. Kręci mi się w głowie i mam mdłości. Wracam na środek mostu i zdaję sobie sprawę, w jak złej sytuacji się znalazłem. W oddali widzę okręt Gangplanka. Dostrzegam też szereg łodzi płynących w naszą stronę. Chyba wszyscy jego ludzie postanowili nas odwiedzić. Nie przedrę się przez Haków ani Bandany i nie pokonam uporu Gravesa. Jest tylko jedna droga. Wchodzę na barierkę mostu. Jesteśmy wyżej, niż myślałem. Wiatr rozwiewa poły mojego płaszcza, które teraz wyglądają jak żagle okrętu. Powrót do Bilgewater był błędem. ''- Złaź stamtąd – mówi Graves. Czy w jego głosie słyszę nutkę desperacji? Załamałby się, gdybym zginął przed wyjawieniem mu prawdy.'' Biorę głęboki oddech. Jesteśmy bardzo, bardzo wysoko... ''- Tobiasie – mówi Malcolm – cofnij się.'' Zamieram. Od dawna nikt tak do mnie nie mówił. Skaczę. Występ, Obserwator, W mroki nocy Mosiężna Hydra była jedną z niewielu tawern w Bilgewater, gdzie podłoga nie była pokryta trocinami. Rzadko rozlewano tu alkohol, nie wybijano zębów, ale tej nocy klientów tawerny słychać było aż na Klifie Topielców. Bogaci mężczyźni rzucali klątwy, śpiewając pieśni o odrażających czynach. Pośród całego tego zgiełku pojawiła się ona. Obróciła się, wznosząc toast za zdrowie kapitana portu i wszystkich jego strażników. Jej bujne rude włosy wirowały w powietrzu, przyciągając wzrok wszystkich zebranych mężczyzn, którzy i tak patrzyli wyłącznie na nią. Czerwonowłosa syrena zadbała o to, by tej nocy żaden kufel nie był pusty. Ale mężczyzn nie przyciągała tam przytłumiona trzeźwość, tylko obietnica jej boskiego uśmiechu. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi tawerny i do środka wszedł skromnie ubrany człowiek. Nie rzucał się w oczy – tę sztukę opanował dzięki wielu latom praktyki. Podszedł do baru i zamówił piwo. Młoda kobieta chwyciła kufel bursztynowego piwa. ''- Moi drodzy towarzysze, obawiam się, że muszę was opuścić – powiedziała nagle.'' Strażnicy portowi odpowiedzieli okrzykami protestu. ''- No już, już. Koniec zabawy – powiedziała, delikatnie ich besztając. – Przede mną ciężka noc, a wy już się spóźniliście do pracy.'' Wskoczyła na stół i spojrzała na nich tryumfalnie. ''- Niech Matka Węży zlituje się nad nami za nasze grzechy!'' Obdarowała ich pięknym uśmiechem, uniosła kufel do ust i wypiła piwo jednym haustem. ''- Zwłaszcza za te duże – dodała, stawiając kufel na stole.'' Otarła usta z pianki i posłała zebranym pocałunek. Goście baru rozstąpili się jak służący przed królową. Kapitan portu otworzył dla niej drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze raz spojrzy na niego, ale zanim podniósł się ze złożonego ukłonu, kobieta zniknęła. Księżyc schował się za Sokolim Gniazdem i miasto, razem z piękną kobietą, pogrążyło się w mroku. Każdy jej krok był coraz bardziej pewny. Zniknęła jej beztroska maska, ujawniając jej prawdziwą twarz. Uśmiech i radosny wzrok rozpłynęły się bez śladu. Patrzyła przed siebie ponuro, nie widząc ulic ani alejek. Patrzyła w dal... na to, co może przynieść ta noc. Za nią kroczył skromnie ubrany mężczyzna z tawerny. Stąpał cicho i szybko. Zrównał krok i znalazł się tuż obok kobiety. ''- Czy wszystko gotowe, Rafenie? – zapytała.'' Po tylu latach wciąż się zastanawiał, czemu nie udaje mu się jej zaskoczyć. ''- Tak, pani kapitan – odparł.'' ''- Nikt cię nie widział?'' ''- Nie. Był zawiedziony, że o to zapytała. – Nikt nie strzeże portu, a statek był niemal pusty.'' ''- A co z chłopcem?'' ''- Odegrał swoją rolę.'' ''- Dobrze. Spotkajmy się na Syrenie.'' Słysząc to, Rafen odłączył się i zniknął w ciemnościach. Szła dalej, pogrążając się w coraz głębszym mroku. Wszystko szło po jej myśli. Pora, by jej aktorzy zaczęli występ. Skok, Najlepsze buty, Pomarańcze Słyszę krzyk Gravesa, gdy odbijam się od mostu. Widzę tylko linę pode mną. Nie ma co myśleć o upadku i bezkresnej czarnej głębi. Wszystko zaciera mi się przed oczami. Mam ochotę krzyknąć z radości, gdy łapię linę, ale nagle czuję, że pali mi skórę na dłoni niczym rozgrzane żelazo. Zatrzymuję się, gdy zsuwam się do pętli na końcu liny. Wiszę tam przez chwilę, przeklinając głośno. Słyszałem, że upadek do wody z takiej wysokości zwykle nie kończy się śmiercią, ale wolę zaryzykować skok na dok, który jest jakieś 15 metrów pode mną. Umrę, ale będę wyglądał lepiej niż topielec. Pomiędzy mną a dokiem zauważam dwa sznury łączące to miejsce z lądem. Napędza je jakiś głośny mechanizm. Służą do transportu pokrojonych fragmentów stworów morskich na rynki w Bilgewater. Sznury drżą, gdy ciężkie, ogromne wiadro sunie w moją stronę. Na mojej twarzy na chwilę pojawia się uśmiech. Znika, gdy tylko zaglądam do środka. Zaraz zanurzę nogi w gnijących rybich wnętrznościach. Zarobienie pieniędzy na te buty zajęło mi kilka miesięcy. Miękkie jak jedwab i wytrzymałe jak stal, uszyto je ze skóry morskiego smoka. Na całym świecie jest mniej niż cztery pary takich butów. Cholera. Oszacowuję odległość i ląduję w samym środku wiadra. Zimna gnijąca masa przesiąka przez każdy szew moich cennych butów. Przynajmniej kapelusz jest czysty. Nagle znów słyszę odgłos wystrzału. Lina cumownicza wybucha. Wózek zsuwa się z podtrzymujących go sznurów. Moje wiadro z impetem uderza w kamienną platformę. Czuję drżenie fundamentów doku i nagle wszystko się przewraca. Na głowę sypie mi się gruz i tona rybich wnętrzności. Z trudem się podnoszę i szukam innej drogi ucieczki. Podwładni Gangplanka są coraz bliżej. Czołgam się w stronę małej łodzi przycumowanej do doku. Jestem w połowie drogi, gdy strzał ze strzelby przebija jej kadłub. Łódź tonie, a ja padam wyczerpany na kolana. Próbuję wziąć oddech, nie wdychając odoru, który mnie otacza. Malcolm staje nade mną. Udało mu się znaleźć zejście. Oczywiście. ''- Już nie jesteś taki wymuskany – mówi, uśmiechając się szeroko.'' ''- Nigdy się nie nauczysz? – pytam, podnosząc się z ziemi. – Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję ci pomóc...'' Strzela w ziemię przed moimi stopami. Jestem pewien, że coś wbiło mi się w łydkę. – Gdybyś tylko posłu... ''- Mam dość słuchania – przerywa mi. – Największy przekręt naszego życia i zanim się spostrzegłem, zniknąłeś.'' ''- Zanim się spostrzegłeś? Mówiłem ci...'' Kolejny strzał i deszcz kamieni, ale nie mam siły się tym martwić. ''- Próbowałem nas stamtąd wydostać. Reszta zobaczyła, że nam nie idzie – powiedziałem. – Ale ty nie chciałeś się wycofać. Nigdy tego nie robisz. W mojej dłoni nagle pojawia się karta.'' ''- Powiedziałem ci, że masz mnie tylko wspierać. Wyszlibyśmy z tego cali i z kasą. Ale uciekłeś – mówi, robiąc krok naprzód. Mężczyzna, którego znałem, zmienił się pod wpływem nienawiści skrywanej przez wiele lat.'' Nie mówię nic więcej. Widzę to w jego oczach. Coś w nim pękło. Nad jego ramieniem zauważam coś błyszczącego – karabin skałkowy. Pierwsi ludzie Gangplanka już nas dogonili. Bez chwili zastanowienia rzucam kartą. Przesuwa się w stronę Gravesa. Słyszę huk wystrzału z jego broni. Moja karta zabija jednego z napastników. To on celował w plecy Malcolma. Za mną kolejny członek załogi pada na ziemię. W dłoni trzyma nóż. Gdyby Graves go nie zastrzelił, zabiłby mnie na miejscu. Patrzymy na siebie. Stare nawyki. Ludzie Gangplanka są wszędzie. Podchodzą coraz bliżej. Jest ich zbyt wielu. Ale to nie powstrzymuje Gravesa. Podnosi broń, ale nie ma już nabojów. Nie wyjmuję kart. To i tak nic nie da. Malcolm wrzeszczy i naciera na przeciwników. Często tak robi. Rozbija nos jednemu z nich kolbą strzelby. Rozjuszony tłum przewraca go na ziemię. Czuję las rąk łapiących mnie za ramiona. Ktoś podnosi Malcolma w górę. Z jego twarzy kapie krew. Nagle wszystko wokół nas pogrąża się w ciszy. Ściana osiłków rozstępuje się, tworząc przejście dla postaci w czerwonym płaszczu. Gangplank. Z bliska jest o wiele większy, niż go sobie wyobrażałem. I starszy. Bruzdy na jego twarzy są bardzo głębokie. W dłoni trzyma pomarańczę i obiera ją ze skóry nożem o krótkim ostrzu. Robi to bardzo powoli. ''- Powiedzcie mi, chłopcy – mówi głębokim, gardłowym głosem. – Lubicie rzeźby w kości?'' Kategoria:Historia